


无题

by kuaileshenghuo



Category: Nofandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuaileshenghuo/pseuds/kuaileshenghuo
Summary: 系列





	1. Chapter 1

阿赓又一次跟周少山抱怨黎明的作风问题，“主任啊，你再不管管他要翻天了。”周少山不是第一次听人说黎明生活腐化了，别人的话他可以不信，阿赓的话他不能不信。他接了阿赓的钥匙，记好地址，挑了凌晨的时间出了门。  
黎明不住家里很久了，实际上他现在也不住在那个被他据为己有的D内资产处。他额外给自己准备了个小窝，方便做很多事，包括搞女人。周少山到了住处，对着纸条确认无误后略一迟疑，到底直接开门进屋——他想看看黎明真实的生活状态。  
结果，咳，这也不能怪周少山，但凡是个正常人，谁会在凌晨的客厅里翻云覆雨。周少山戴着墨镜和帽子，他冷冷地看一眼，屋子里的女人赶紧抓了衣服套好鞋跑出去，擦过周少山身边时候她居然还对着周少山嫣然一笑。  
黎明漫不经心地裹了件衣服，周少山脸色铁青。他说：“你去收拾一下我们谈谈。”黎明懒洋洋靠着沙发的椅垫，动也不动一下。周少山发火了，“你还不去换衣服！”黎明看他一眼，慢吞吞站起来去洗漱。周少山看了看屋里，先把窗帘拉上，又把客厅的灯打开了。他疲倦地坐在干净的一侧沙发上，想了想又腾地站起来。周少山把帽子和墨镜摘下来放在一旁，半靠着窗台等待着。  
黎明速度很快，他随便穿了件衣服洗了把脸出来了。周少山还没说话，黎明先开口。“陈庶康给你的钥匙吧，早知道不给他了。”周少山扫了一眼黎明绸缎质地的睡衣，“不关他的事，是我跟他要的钥匙。再说阿赓不说，难道别人不会说？”黎明的声音听起来是纵欲后的嘶哑，“李强跟你可没陈庶康那么亲密，他一时半会的也不会说。算了，不提这个了。你要谈什么？”周少山站的笔直，灯光下他身后的天鹅绒窗帘有种奢靡感。“你现在这个样子，你说我要谈什么？”周少山把黎明的那堆烟具摔在茶几上，“你就干这个？你还记不记得自己的身份！”黎明的样子依旧懒洋洋，“你生什么气啊，我也就比总书记多这一个爱好么。”周少山简直被他的话气死，“你这是爱好？中国近几十年我们受的屈辱都是它引出来的！”周少山很少真的生气，更少气的脸都失掉血色。黎明见周少山真生气了，就把那吊儿郎当的混蛋劲收起来一些，沉默着。  
周少山缓了缓，觉得这样也不是办法，他说：“我认识一个朋友，跟你情况差不多，但他成功戒除了大烟。你现在瘾应该还没那么深，我想想办法，你去戒掉吧。”“我不去，我又没影响工作。”看着一脸厌烦的黎明，周少山深吸一口气，“你这样下去会废掉的，你能不能对自己负责一点？”黎明坐在沙发上，表情莫测，“你怎么不说为D负责？”周少山没想到他说这个，就愣住了。  
“你是站在什么立场来说这个指示的？”少山定神看他，发现他居然很认真。“作为一个希望你好的人。”周少山以为黎明会讽刺地笑，结果黎明说，“你想让我放弃这些？”少山点点头。  
“那你总该用什么来交换吧。”黎明站了起来，隔着茶几看着周少山。周少山明显愣住了，“交换什么？”黎明说，“你想要一个向忠发？”周少山下意识地摇头。“你想要一个不腐化不抽烟的黎明？”少山点点头。  
“我是一个非常能干的人。”黎明说这话时候一丝一毫谦虚的意思都没有。周少山同意他的话，“是，你的能力非常强。你的专业能力在这个领域内都是顶尖的。”  
黎明绕过茶几，边走边说，“我可以放弃女人啊，yapian啊这些东西。”周少山看着他，“只是这里有个“但是”。”黎明就笑了，他其实很少笑。“周主任果然是绝顶聪明的人。我这样人的真心，你想不想要？”  
周少山明显没想到话题绕到了这里，“只要你对D忠诚，我没什么想法。”“D太虚幻了。难道我要对向总书记忠诚？”周少山对这种几乎算刻薄的实话哑口无言。  
“我的真心不太值钱，但是也没那么廉价。”黎明站到周少山面前。少山穿的是一套西装，灰色，质地普通但剪裁合体，衬得上周少山这样的芝兰玉树。黎明的手搭在周少山的领口，解开白衬衫的第一颗纽扣，伸进去摩挲了一下周少山的肌肤。周少山下意识地后退，但被黎明掐住了腰。他们对视，彼此于是心知肚明。


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
又或者，少山知道顾生活腐化，就决定去看一次。顾因为搞女人嘛也不住家里，少山去了，因为阿赓给了他钥匙，他就直接开门进去了。结果，咳，也不能怪少山，毕竟谁会直接在客厅就开搞啊。结果那女的赶紧穿衣服跑了。顾漫不经心地裹了件衣服，少山脸色铁青。少山说你去收拾一下我们谈谈。顾懒洋洋也不动。少山发火说你还不去！然后少山坐在干净的一侧沙发上，想了想又腾地站起来，然后看了看屋里，把窗帘拉上灯打开了。顾随便穿了件衣服洗了把脸出来了，少山把他的那堆烟具摔在茶几上，说你就干这个？顾说我也就比总书记多这一个爱好么。少山非常生气，说你这是爱好？近几十年我们受的屈辱都是它引出来的！顾见少山真生气了，也不那么无所谓了。就不说话。少山缓了缓，觉得这样也不是办法，就说我认识一个朋友，他就成功戒掉了。你现在瘾应该还没那么深，我想想办法，你去戒掉吧。顾说我不去，我又没影响工作。少山深吸一口气，说你这样下去会废掉的，你能不能对自己负责一点？顾说你怎么不说为D负责？少山没想到他说这个，就愣住了。顾说，你是站在什么立场来说这个指示的？少山定神看他，发现他居然很认真。少山就说，作为一个希望你好的人。他以为顾会讽刺地笑，结果顾说你想让我放弃这些？少山点点头。顾说那你总该用什么来交换吧。少山就愣了，说交换什么？顾说你想要一个向忠发？少山下意识地摇头。顾说你想要一个不腐化不抽烟的黎明？少山点点头。顾说我是一个非常能干的人。少山说是，你的能力非常强。顾说我可以放弃女人啊yapian啊这些东西。少山说只是这里有个“但是”。顾就笑了，他其实很少笑。顾说周主任果然是绝顶聪明的人。顾说我这样人的真心，你想不想要？少山说只要你对D忠诚，我没什么想法。顾说D太虚幻了。难道我要对向总书记忠诚？少山哑口无言。顾说我的真心不太值钱，但是也没那么廉价。他站到少山面前。少山穿的是一件西装。黎明的手搭在少山的领口，摩挲了一下少山的肌肤，少山下意识地后退，但被顾掐住了腰。他们对视，彼此于是心知肚明。比如说少山权衡利弊以后确实和黎明睡了，但是属于地下关系。黎明也确实老老实实戒了烟也去掉了那些比较腐化的生活。然后黎明经常借口单独汇报去找少山。少山本身性欲也不强，就无可奈何。但是他又觉得顾现在状态确实好多了，自己选了硬着头皮也得完成。顾还找了个非常完美的借口把小超弄走了（别问我什么理由）。少山……但这样小超也比较安全，就很有负罪感地继续干特科。但是少山后来终于发现黎明并不只是想睡的关系，他独占欲还挺强的。少山就懵了。  
2.  
比如412以后有次俩人独处，毕竟顾地位还挺高的可以单独谈。说完工作少山就以为顾要走了，结果顾搬了把椅子对着窗户坐了下来。少山就很奇怪，说你在看什么。顾说我看天。少山莫名其妙。顾说我想看看上海的天和广州的天是不是有区别。少山整理桌面的动作顿了一下。顾又接着说，说汪寿华那样的交情都被杜月笙杀了，斯烈为什么敢放过你？少山说我不知道，斯励劝他吧。顾说别人能有这待遇吗？然后他站起来坐在窗边，说你当年上课的时候，他们是听你的课还是看你的脸？少山就怒了，说黎明你今天是不是疯了。说完就有点后悔。顾没生气，他盯着少山看了一会，然后恩了一声就往门口走。少山以为他要走了，还是生气，也不想说话就继续整理桌子。然后听到门啪嗒响了一声。他还没反应过来就被反剪着手按在了桌子上。顾把他压在桌子上，说周主任，给我上次课吧。【拉灯】  
3.  
假设顾还没有出卖同志就被弄发现了写给空一格的信。 “你从大屠杀里走出来，你在最艰难的时候维护D。你从最底层拼搏，你最懂D的意义。你为什么要叛变？” “我想要富足的生活和被崇拜的地位。” “你加入TG的第一天就该知道我们是什么样的组织，你如何能在这里得到这些？你是有机会叛变去果党的，但你没有。黎明，你为什么会变成这样？” “向忠发是什么样的人，他居然能做到书记的位置！对不同路线的人就要杀的那么狠！我想要活着！活得像个人！” “……或者你一开始就不该加入我们。” “呵呵，你偏爱你那些黄埔同袍是不是？他们才是你心里的同志。我算什么，无脑莽夫而已。” “黎明，我不会说与他们没有情谊。但这完全是两回事。你是一个非常有能力的人，我从来不怀疑你的工作能力。” “但你永远不会像对待陈赓那样对我。” “在我心里，阿赓是不同的。但哪有两个人是相同的？黎明，我不知道你到底想从我这里得到什么。” “你看见一朵花开得好就会想去摘。而我看到了你。”“我要你。” 窗外雷声大作，暴雨倾盆。  
4.  
突然想，赵容吃郭沫若醋应该也很好玩啊：就他那两笔字，你喜欢他什么？少山：……我喜欢他的甲申三百年祭  
5.  
我昨天脑补赵容盯着少山看，把少山都看毛了。少山就问他你是有什么话要说吗？赵容就把他手来过去，在他手心写了个字。是个爱字。或者赵容说我今天写了一幅梅花篆，很满意。少山说康老是大家，你自己都满意的必然不错。赵容说你过来我给你看看。少山心想他今天怎么回事，然后笑着答应了。过去一看，“山有木兮木有枝”。少山：……  
6.  
7.  
突然脑补了个场景。TZ对沧白说人人都知道你和邓希贤好得穿一条裤子。叶沧白见他没生气便笑着说到也不至于吧。TZ定定地看他一眼，又说，你和周少山是脱裤子的交情，是也不是？叶沧白脸色煞白，无话可说。  
8.  
说来，咳，少山说他是在南开时候听一个外国人讲生理知识才知道梦遗手淫和女孩子月经的……我有点想看AU，沧白作为一个花花公子手把手对他进行生理教育  
9.  
叶沧白最喜欢的儿子在病床前陪着他。医生说叶帅的时间不多了。叶选宁内心悲痛，却什么也没说。他握着父亲的手，等着父亲从昏迷中醒来。叶沧白的神志并不十分清醒，他看着爱子片刻，微笑了一下。叶选宁流泪不已。叶沧白最后向他交代了一些机密，叮嘱他要谨慎。叶沧白看着输液管出了一会神，他说选宁，你问过我，总理遗体告别的时候，我为什么没有哭？叶沧白的眼睛亮了一下，那是对过去的热切追忆。他说，因为我爱他啊。  
10.  
有天聂福骈和一众人相约去垂钓。叶沧白坐在他一侧，注目垂杆十分认真。有风吹过的时候湖面泛起涟漪，聂福骈会闻到淡淡的檀香气息。他说，沧白你换香水了？叶沧白笑笑，说家里现在就这个味道。聂福骈想沧白的母亲礼佛虔诚，倒也正常。鱼咬了钩，叶沧白笑的很温柔。再后来，聂福骈去周少山家吃饭，闻到了盥洗室檀香的气息。  
11.  
啊啊啊自己水平有限，不然好想写少山对沧白温柔体贴，沧白为他做了很多事。后来有人对沧白说少山万般柔情皆是算计，沧白说我对少山的利用一点不少。那人便问，那又何必维持一场柔情蜜意？沧白笑一笑，说因为演得久了，那里面总会有一点真心。对我来说足够了。  
12.  
唔，脑补了一下AU的叶周肉  
技术逆天并且非常有本钱的叶沧白和身段及其柔软的周少 山  
需求不旺盛的周少山被叶沧白撩拨到情热  
床上非常契合  
叶沧白还会说各种情话哄他  
不过只是情人，不是恋人  
少山也不是很介意沧白和别人上床  
毕竟他自己需要不多，觉得也有点委屈对方  
于是就是私下里的情人guanxi  
但是少山翅膀太多，偶尔也会搞到床上去  
沧白就会非常吃醋  
但他又不好明说  
就会做的时候稍微激烈一点，留点印子什么的。平时舍不 得  
少山就有一点奇怪  
但也没多想  
结果沧白就没事开始缠着他  
我觉得少山偏走心，但沧白床上功夫太好所以……  
少山有一阵子和仲弘走心走得太狠，沧白有了严重的危机 感，有一次少山在给仲弘写信，沧白醋意大发压着他就在 书桌上做了  
少山挣扎了一会没挣开，沧白压着他边亲边说别离开我  
平时沧白非常温柔，少山不喜欢他就不会动  
这次就很激烈，虽然谈不上粗暴  
做的时间也比以往久  
第二天沧白给少山道歉，少山说我们先冷静一下比较好  
然后就分开了。期间少山和仲弘谈天说地，气氛太好就做 了  
做完少山居然有一点负罪感  
仲弘就把他抱过来说和我在一起还想别人啊  
然后仲弘搬过来同居,沧白就知道了  
没多久就传出沧白新找了个美女做女朋友的事情  
因为工作关系叶周总要一起出差  
沧白看起来若无其事，还总和美女们调情  
有次出门，司机临时有事就变成沧白开车，回宾馆路上车 还抛锚了。天下暴雨，俩人合计了一下路不太远，就锁了 车跑回去了。全身湿透的俩人回宾馆洗澡。洗好澡还没吹 头发的少山听见敲门，就去开门。还没反应过来就被推到 墙上，门也锁上了。  
沧白非常熟悉少山的敏感点，几下就拨弄得少山腰软。  
少山想推开他，说沧白你别这样  
沧白就低头去亲他，咬他的脖颈，说周少山我已经为你疯 了你信不信  
少山就愣住了  
沧白把他抱起来放在床上，然后压过去  
沧白说我从来没想过我会变成现在这个样子，我叶沧白可 以得到任何想要的东西  
可我只想要你  
说你是我的好不好  
这是第一次叶沧白做的时候没带套  
他说你是我的，我不会把你让给任何人  
然后这次做的时候叶沧白一点没有留手，各种发狠，少山 被做到嗓子都哑了，甚至被做哭了。他这才意识到以前沧 白是多怕伤到他  
然后他就心软了  
他最后还是在叶沧白亲吻他嘴唇的时候放任叶沧白霸道地 深吻他  
后来少山就在沧白怀里睡过去了。沧白在搂紧他入睡前拍 了张自拍，发给了仲弘  
然后给仲弘发信息说你不要打电话了，会打扰他休息  
仲弘气炸了，立马找了最近的航班跑过去  
然后就，修罗场  
少山蜜汁沉默  
因为不知道说啥  
13.  
特别想看少山忍不住发火然后沧白非常温柔地对待他,因为少山只会跟真正亲近的人发脾气,同居很久后少山因为TZ憋着火然后沧白不小心撞枪口上被迁怒了，发火的少山。然后大家过来安慰沧白说他只是心情不好，你顺着他点别在意。沧白笑得很开心，他说我当然在意，在意的不得了。  
14.  
比如说少山生日，然后阿赓说走嘴了，大家想给他摆桌聚个餐，少山不同意。然后顾就变了一束花哄他  
少山接了电话，装的一脸伤痛，最后黎明急了，说到底怎么了你说话啊？少山才忍不住，捂着嘴笑。他笑起来比春风更暖也更软。  
15.  
我觉得如果啊，如果条件允许也许少山能把顾改造得好一些。可惜没有那个机会.我一直觉得顾是靠着野兽一样的直觉生活的，他需要有人给他戴上锁链.不过如果少山真的能改造他，他可能最多也就变成守纪律但只听少山命令。顾这类人比较可能追随个人而非主义吧。如果AU，大概就是改造后的黎明单膝跪地亲吻少山的手背宣誓，这样子。脑补少山努力许久，成果是顾声明自己信仰的是少山而不是TG。少山想一步步来吧。然后某天夜里少山醒过来，看着旁边熟睡的顾，把被子放好。然后走去窗边撩开一点窗帘看远处隐约的灯火，不知道自己这么做对还是不对。思考的结果是都已经做了，只有努力继续教育，不然前功尽弃。第一次睡的时候少山其实是拒绝的，但是由于顾已经听话地戒了毒，又一段时间没找姘头了，所以顾把他按在床上的时候他挣扎了一下，但是顾就在他耳边急躁地说我已经一个多月没做了，你是要我随便去找个女人吗？你让我抱一下，我不进去。少山就犹豫了，然后就被剥了衣服。当然确实只是挨挨擦擦，没做到最后。完事后少山推开顾去洗澡。回来看到顾在那很高兴的样子，就不知道说什么好了。然后后来开完会啊之类的顾就总借着送少山回去的理由和少山单独回去。少山虽然比较性冷淡但他又不是不行，总被顾上下其手也是会有感觉的。而且这种情况肯定哪天就上本垒了少山也不是不明白，但是顾的情况让他去找个女人就前功尽弃了，所以少山就无可奈何拖延者。一来二去就上本垒了，撩拨到兴起然后顾就说你让我进去好不好，少山用手肘怼了他一下，顾就揉着少山的下身哄他，说你就答应我吧，我都这么听话了？饶是少山这样的口才机变，竟然也哑口无言了。然后就半推半就从了。床事也是战场啊www敌进我退。这里可以加大家一起庆祝什么正好赶上少山生日，顾给少山变了一只玫瑰出来。别人都没什么感觉，阿赓就……懂了。阿赓就去找少山说悄悄话，说主任怎么回事啊？少山也不好装傻，就简单说了说。阿赓就……说那以后怎么办？少山说等等看吧，他结婚了就好了吧。阿赓说你看他那样像是肯去结婚的吗？阿赓说我就知道他对主任心怀不轨。少山说你知道不告诉我？阿赓：咳，你自己又不是不知道。少山：……阿赓又有点好奇，问他床上不会有点暴力吧？少山说你再问我要生气了。后来阿赓发现，如果有一天顾脾气非常好说什么都不生气，一定是因为前一天把主任做的太狠了。不过会有副作用，顾对少山亲近的人就会冷眼旁观有种敌视感。少山说你又不是抢地盘，不要这样。少山说你对阿赓不是还挺好吗？顾说你跟他又没什么。少山说那我和谁有什么了？感觉可以把赵容加进来www就是派了赵容过来，但是少山决定再拯救一下顾，就让赵容先去干别的活了。为了防止顾多心就让赵容管了一些文化界相关，但是顾知道赵容本来是要代替他的。虽然少山很小心尽量不让他俩照面，但是难免会遇见。而且顾看到少山和赵容单独谈话就更不高兴。然后顾就公然表示为了工作方便要住在少山那里。少山：……大家：？？？  
顾肯定有很多三道九流来源的床上知识和技术.而且那会顾才二十多？正是精力充沛的时候。大概都要实战一番，哄着少山挨个做一遍。比如锄奸后累的不行也要做？少山不忍心就随他做什么花样？大概算奖励，任折腾www少山不让他射到里面因为清理比较麻烦。做过任务就默许。然后顾就会把少山按着坐下来，射完了说真希望你给我生个孩子。于是少山开始研究给顾介绍对象？顾那女儿太糟心了，就当她不存在吧。碰巧少山和福骈接触多一些。顾就觉得说你是要甩了我吗？  
脑补有次顾和手底下人聊天，是他青帮带来的兄弟说话，比较随便。对方就聊到最近听说哪又来了红牌，那腰扭的，啧啧，摸一把都是赚。又说顾哥最近干什么了，听说跟之前那个女的分了？顾说嗯，都多久了，早分早利索。对方就说这也有几个月了，顾哥你又找哪个小妖精了？一点动静都没有捂得够严实的。又有一个说可见这次这个是个绝色，顾哥都舍不得让我们看见了。旁边有人接话就往下三路去了，越说越不堪，顾就恼了，翻脸说滚滚滚。被说的火上头，顾就匆匆回去了。结果开了门看到少山在案前写东西，见他回来少山就笑一下，问你去哪了？顾就觉得心里那点烦躁好像都不见了。  
其实我觉得顾这人，睡过比没睡还麻烦。占有欲比较强吧我觉得。睡前担心他乱搞关系影响工作，睡后担心他莫名其妙针对同事影响工作。在我设想里啊，少山开始时候认为顾只是缺生理上的配偶，就是纯生理需求的那种，所以觉得他喜欢自己的身体睡了也就勉强睡了。后来才发现他对自己有情感需求，就很难办了。就比较后悔开始没定清楚，如果开始就意识到这个情况就该多思考一下方案的。可惜已经睡了。  
脑补顾一只手钳着少山的双手手腕，另一只手去揉少山下身，直接弄的少山腿软。然后顾就开始哄少山，说我最近听你的话把烟戒了，少山边反抗边说你这是一个D员该做的。顾就说好好好，我该做。我这么知错就改你就没点奖励吗？你又不是不知道这有多难。少山继续挣扎，说奖励也不是这个样子啊，你放手。顾当然不肯放手，说那该奖励什么？少山腿软到喘，说那，等开会再讨论。顾说可我不是为D戒的，我是为你戒的，你怎么能让D奖励我呢？少山说你这分明是混淆视听。顾亲一下少山的脸，说我还把女人戒了，不信你摸摸。然后拉着少山的手隔着衣服摸了一下自己。少山脸都红透了，使劲往回缩。顾把少山手腕捆了，说我用的是最好的带子，你别使劲，不然你疼我也心疼。  
然后顾就开始脱衣服，那俩人的都脱了，少山的手腕绑着就不好脱，于是只是解开了扣子，少山又气又急，只能口头上威胁顾，顾从口袋里摸出来一管油膏，少山看到更生气，说你今天来就惦记着这个？顾说我都惦记好几个月了。然后就压过去亲少山。被少山咬了一下，也不生气。顾一边按着少山不让他乱动，一边做前戏，说你不舒服就说，我不会停下来但我可以温柔一点。然后又说，我入D也有些年了。D是什么？我没系统上过学，理论那套我不懂。但是马列主义讲人人平等，是不是？可是向那种人，怎么做上总书记的？他能养情人，我做就是生活作风问题？然后他就感觉到少山僵硬了一下。他笑笑继续手上都动作。顾有说，我知道你怎么想的，你这个人啊，说好了是顾全大局，说不好就是心太软。你也不喜欢向的做法，却又得约束我，你心里其实也没底气。少山不说话。顾又低头去亲少山，少山这回没回应，但也没拒绝。顾又接着说，你对我有满意的地方，也有不满意的地方。你不满意的我都为你改了，你却不肯为我改一点？少山说这两者没有关联，不能混在一起谈。顾说怎么没关联呢？我喜欢你，你不喜欢我，你为我改了就不行吗？少山还没说话，顾就进去了，少山疼的都要掉眼泪了，断断续续骂了顾几句。顾一边亲他一边动作，还安抚他让他更舒服一点，说些甜言蜜语哄他开心。第二天顾一大早买好早点插好花瓶，坐床边等少山醒。其实少山醒了，但是没想好怎么办。然后顾看他装睡就去亲他，少山就推开他说自己要穿衣服了，顾说都睡过了你还怕我看啊？少山就脸色一沉，说出去。顾就出去了。其实前一天顾给少山洗澡了所以就还好。少山就思考了一下，觉得直接跟顾说清楚没用，不如冷处理。就打电话让阿赓一会过来。然后把饭吃了，顾说什么也不搭理。很快阿赓就过来了。少山跟他和顾交代了工作，然后让阿赓跟顾去做XX，顾脸色就不太好，少山也不管，说自己有事要出去一下，就走了。

昨天睡觉前脑补，少山要把顾和周保中一起送去东北，顾说因为你想让我死？少山说因为那里需要你这样灵活机变的人。顾说我要考虑一下。少山说好。顾想来想去同意了。然后顾出发前把所有招数都在床上试了一遍，他说我不知道能活到哪天，你总得让我享受一下。少山就默许了。然后就跟历史一样，最后没办法退至苏联等机会回国。期间少山在白区搞统战，和沧白属于暧昧状态，睡过但是比较暧昧。顾在苏联就睡毛子妹子。还有妹子问过他你见过周少山吗，我听说他是美男子。顾就心烦意乱抽一根烟。  
、假设沧白不知道顾周是旧情人，但是见到顾就知道了。  
情敌之间有天然的感应？ww见到得什么时候了，45年回国吧，然后就，因为抗战胜利了嘛，大家也都回国了少山他们就回去了，虽然少山知道顾回来了但是见到他还是有点失神。顾主动走过来和他握手，和以前不太一样了，少山想。因为人多嘛大家就随便聊，宴会吃饭也都比较随意，沧白还是习惯性照顾少山，给他夹菜什么的。大家其实见多了很习惯沧白照顾少山，也不当回事。顾就，很懂了。所谓情敌见面分外眼红，俩人对视一下就懂了，少山可能没注意到www  
顾身上少山系痕迹太重了。TZ就没让他区东北，让他跟着去和谈，于是就，很尴尬。本来抗日将领嘛，还是很好的  
，去和谈更有底气，少山就和TZ说还是让他跟着陈粟去打仗吧，因为修罗场气息太重了，加上和谈确实也谈不拢，  
谈了一阵顾就派去陈粟那了。少山特意找了仲弘叮嘱他看着点顾。阿赓还特意跑过来问少山现在是怎么个情况www  
阿赓：黎明他是重新开始了还是想旧情重燃呀主任。被主任用食物砸。  
然后就，顾去陈粟军之前，和少山又上床了。其实就是顾出发前一晚去见少山，谈着谈着就谈床上去了www大概类似于：我在东北的时候想着可能这腔血就洒在那雪上，再也回不去大上海了。那时候我没想到你。后来去了苏联，苏联的姑娘胸大腰细腿长，有人劝我娶一个。我睡过那么多妹子，半夜却只会梦到你。然后少山就……被睡了。非常吃软不吃硬的少山。而且对顾属于又提防又担心？投入相对比较多。然后睡了之后顾就问少山，叶沧白是你什么人？少山就很冷静说，情人。顾就笑笑，说你不问我之前的事，按说我也不该问你。顾说不过你知道我这人一向不按常理出牌。少山说昨天是个意外，我会告诉他的。顾就不说话，走了。少山见了沧白，就跟沧白说了。说如果你想结束关系也可以。沧白说我绝不放手。  
反正就混乱地达成了3P结局，本来是随机睡，突然有一天顾说想看看少山床上更喜欢谁。少山应该不会回答吧，顾就不依不饶非要要问个清楚，然后沧白其实也想知道，所以两人合谋瞒着少山计划了一番。最后顾和沧白一合计，就把少山蒙了眼睛绑起来了？顾搞了点药？但是沧白舍不得下药吧，那就是沧白同意绑起来，顾自作主张下了药。  
大概先撩拨得少山情动？沧白给少山口？然后顾上后面，少山给沧白口然后被颜射？然后两人都上一次，让少山猜是谁，激起了沧白隐藏的控制欲www少山虽然被下了药，神志还有半分清醒，但他大概不会配合？顾就不让他射非要他回答更喜欢谁，沧白也想知道，所以没阻止。感觉会坚持不说话？那就不说话吧，后来沧白心疼了，本就不稳的顾叶联盟被击破，因为不能得到语言上的回答，于是转而求身体上的回答，看谁能让他更快射，或者坚持更久不射？  
刚才想沧白让少山口然后颜射，少山还在喘，沧白就仔细看着少山的脸。一向清明的眼神也迷茫了，看着竟有点可怜。沧白就把精ye一点点涂开又粘在手指上，让少山舔。少山不肯，沧白就哄他，说少山我可以为你做任何事情，我这么爱你，你就不愿意给我一点愉悦吗？我也是男人，也想被心爱的人服侍。少山瞪他一眼，还是软绵绵没力气，然后张嘴一点点把手指舔干净了。感觉第二天少山要补补，顾叶俩人非常识趣地给他大补特补www被罚了n天不准近身。

以前看过一篇同人是化妆舞会。产生了联想：少山穿黑色兔女郎装，然后化妆间顾把白色的兔尾巴球按进少山的身体里，折磨的少山眼睛都红了。顾说这是你答应我的奖励，不能反抗。又说人人都当你是温和无害的白兔，只有我知道你急起来牙齿有多锋利。你不是吃素的兔子。你可以吃人。

刚才脑补了毛周分居，离婚只差一张纸。然后顾就下药把少山吃了，表示早就想这么干了没找到机会，反正你也要离婚。少山气的说你是不是特别想死。顾就说只许他莺莺燕燕一群，你就得守着？没这道理吧。少山说我乐意你管不着。顾说床上你不是这么说的。少山说你赶紧走这事当没发生。顾说只要赵容不知道他就不知道，你怕什么？少山说我就算再找也不找你这样的，赶紧走。顾说走着瞧吧。 然后，少山不小心和沧白睡了………或者不算不小心？沧白故意的？  
一……一分为二？顾周感觉是一个自命不凡、信仰不坚定的人对少山又崇敬又不以为意又珍惜又想亲自打碎的复杂感情（语言表达能力太差……  
啊啊啊寻路真是太可爱了，阿赓圣诞节让少山去验收李强的无线电，说是上帝的礼物，然后说还有更大的佳音，跟少山说钱壮飞起了很大作用，然后空一格让他们晚上果党人员吃饭， 阿赓说我就代替你去吃西餐了，少山说为什么?阿赓说因为你定的不能交叉联系呀！少山就很郁闷，阿赓摸摸少山说放心不能委屈我们的周主任。第29集，真是太太可爱了！真的是摸摸！阿赓摸摸少山的后背安慰他  
而且我觉得毛周是睡过一次假装无事发生，可能下回条件合适会继续循环  
话说如果顾没叛变，我觉得少山也许会把他送军队去而不是干康的活，顾杀性太重。然后顾认识了高俩人愉快地交流心得？（不是  
于是大半年不见面见了面顾就找机会压着少山做？边做边问你是不是又有情人了。于是被少山打（不  
因为条件简陋少山使劲掐顾让他动静小一点。顾说我上马杀贼下马睡你（不  
少山不让他射到里面因为清理比较麻烦。做过任务就默许。然后顾就会把少山按着坐下来，射完了说真希望你给我生个孩子  
睡前担心他乱搞关系影响工作。睡后担心他莫名其妙针对同事影响工作。  
au啊，大概就是某次紧张行动或者任务过后一起在少山住处喝酒庆功，其他人都散了顾借着喝醉了赖着不走，少山把他扶到房里休息，结果被强推到床上，顾一面上下其手，一面借着醉意表白或是用情话撩拨，大概还得用点苦情计，总之就借着酒意强办了……  
www应该是可以的，啊，脑补少山打了顾一拳，被顾剪了手然后低头亲手背  
少山不是想不开的人，也很少使小性子，有心想给冷脸但顾不吃这招，盘算起来也不算遭罪，毕竟也有享受到？所以只当没这回事，但顾越发蹬鼻子上脸越发出格？  
沧白：我也想要一个在床上千依百顺让我为所欲为的少山。但是不敢。  
我觉得少山应该属于，嗯，被成结内射也难以怀孕的O。想看少山和很多人睡过，反正也不会怀孕（不是。然后沧白每次都在重温标记那套动作的喜悦感：占有和征服。但是也很失落，少山不会被标记。  
是的，我喜欢毛林前提下的毛周。TZ认为自己对林是真爱，但是身心都不能离开少山。少山就不爱TZ。所有人都觉得少山付出的好多啊好心疼他。但是少山知道他没付出真心，TZ也知道。TZ和少山睡这事几乎不太有人知道，主要是大家普遍觉得少山是B而且Tz对他不太好。假设沧白属于知道TZ少山关系仍然想睡少山。为了少山在TZ那不受委屈，沧白控制自己不要留记号。我感觉TZ对“我的”这件事比较敏感，TZ可能认为自己不喜欢少山，但是也不允许少山是别人的。少山偶尔和朋友睡是可以的，但是少山要明白自己的身份。

想看少山和谁生个孩子然后沧白要求自己儿子追到手，后来沧白自己追上少山然后和少山有了一个孩子他就不提这事了www  
ABO就可以现代AU了，工作可以缓缓不那么忙。想看少山性转，最好是后来才变化的，导致很多很亲密的人再看少山就有了不一样的意味。沧白：少山你喜欢孩子，给我生个孩子吧。唔，最好是特科时期变的，这样方便隐藏身份。最好是顾已经向少山美色投降，向被捕然后说有重大情报告诉空一格，空一格听完目瞪口呆。唔，所以顾已经睡过少山了，突然有天少山变成了妹子。少山：不准射在里面！翻了翻记录，偷窥的话，赵容偷窥了顾周的H？唔，感觉这个设定有点变态……但是好像很合适……就，赵容被派过来，本意是接替顾，因为顾被少山收服了所以就开会检讨了，大家就觉得还是算了。赵容就去做别的工作了，比如跟着小开做文化战线情报。有次汇报完了不太安全赵容就在少山家休息了，半夜赵容醒了想找点吃的，听到少山那边有动静。隔着屏风发现顾正按着少山做。边做边说些甜言蜜语，有时候也dirty talk，被少山瞪，少山压着声音听不太清，只能听见顾说话的声音。顾说那个赵容也不是个好人，你看他瞧你的样子，恨不得剥了你。又说我这哪是胡说，若是你同意你看他是不是想和你春宵一度？赵容自己在这边死咬着牙，边撸边脑补少山身上那个人是自己。少山最后碎碎的呻吟时候赵容也射了。他回屋以后洗手，脑海里只有“淡极始知花更艳”。  
少山女体肯定是大胸长发有酒窝大眼睛的温柔大姐姐。  
有个年龄问题，想看少山吐槽沧白就喜欢年轻妹子。沧白说我喜欢年轻妹子我承认，可我只爱你，不管是什么时候的你。所以四十多岁的女体少山会担心情人喜新厌旧吗。脑补沧白偷吃以后遇见杨德中，杨德中冷冷地说你如果对少山不好，我就不客气了。杨德中冷冷地看了叶沧白一眼。叶沧白愣了一下，杨德中平时见他虽然谈不上笑脸相迎，也至少表情很平和，这是怎么了？他带着疑问进了会议室。杨德中站在走廊里眼神冰凉。他转身对叶沧白的卫士长说，以后叶帅的行踪要每天报备。对方犹豫了一下，说私事出去也报备？杨德中冷笑了一下，他说有人因私事进来，你也要报备，知道吗？这都什么时候了，还敢见些乱七八糟的人。  
想看性冷淡的少山被情欲折磨…惦记少山很久突然发现少山女体了，一想到自己不下手也肯定有人要抢着下手，顾就下手强睡了。少山本来就刚性转不熟悉新的身体结构，又被下了药，根本控制不了自己的反应。她知道是黎明下药了就一直发怒着骂对方混蛋。结果简直像撒娇，搞得顾更欲火冲天。感觉顾可以坚持不射做的少山眼泪汪汪。三十岁正好情欲比较旺盛。初次就被做的天昏地暗，会不会以后身体习惯了一点。异常敏感，一被撩拨容易情动。我觉得顾哗应该挺大的，而且技术很好。又羞愤又难耐。咬嘴唇想不要出声，结果顾含着她的乳头拨弄着她的入口。被挑逗的太舒服。闭上眼感觉却更加强烈。然后顾说别咬了，这么好看的嘴唇咬破了多可惜，再说别人一看不就知道发生什么了吗。少山立刻不咬了，但是控制不住地呻吟。顾就凑过去舌吻，还警告说你要是咬我我就直接进去了。感觉说点比较粗俗的床上语言很符合顾的风格啊，但是少山会生气。比如操到你怀上我的孩子这种，咳。第一次肯定是射在体内的，插到最深然后射。第二次是颜射还是口之后逼着咽下去？反正第一次做顾肯定三样都要做全套。把少山做到看起来凌乱不堪大概顾有一种“把圣人拉下云端据为己有”的感觉？  
突然想看孕期play。少山怀了顾的孩子，但是顾去了莫斯科，少山孕期特别想做。赵容趁虚而入。赵容射在里面的时候说下回也给我生个孩子吧。因为孕期比较欲望强烈，虽然算是偷情少山也比平时热情，娇媚撩人让赵容欲仙欲死。赵容可能床上比较文化人，说些淫词艳曲之类的。不过怎么让赵容开始就趁虚而入啊。汇报工作，然后留宿？好老套啊。看到少山自慰就锁门上了？唔，脑补顾回来以后发现少山和赵容睡过大怒，问少山你是不是没有男人的精ye就空虚寂寞。少山气得砸了一个茶杯说你给我出去。然后有人汇报说刚刚阻止了顾和赵容的斗殴，少山：……赵容锁了门，笑说春闺寂寞，小生来为娘子解闷。少山就，脸红透了。赵容又说这如何能尽兴呢。然后站门口把衣服脱光了，又过去床上把少山松松系的睡袍解开，低头亲过去。少山敏感，孕期更敏感，肌肤相亲就忍不住蹭过去。赵容就说娘子莫急，相公这就给你。然后就，大概是后入？怀孕要怎么搞我就不知道了。反正一边做一边哄少山叫他相公。刚看了一句，尔我谩言贪此乐，神仙到此也生淫。赵容：你平日最喜欢用这支笔，我看这支笔也很喜欢你呢。那就现代AU吧，赵容毛笔上沾了奶油在少山身上写这句话，正好把淫字写到下身那里，然后一点点舔掉奶油。舔到随后给少山口。容易潮那个吹？被舔就受不了。舔完还不放过少山，再来上面那句花髓的淫词，让少山羞得无地自容。  
少山：任务成功了我请你们吃饭。你们想吃什么？阿赓：法式大餐！凸^-^凸少山：好好好。福骈：我想吃川菜。少山：好啊。李立三：咦我也吃川菜。少山：行啊。顾：想吃你。少山：……顾：我的要求绝对不花组织的钱。少山：我自己请客……顾：那我给你省钱了啊。  
想到顾或者沧白想要少山怀孕，但是知道少山不肯，就做的时候不带套，说安全期不射在里面没事的。结果……  
啊……好想看顾想给少山身体纹自己的名字或者烙印……而且少山穿的严实也不要紧。纹在后腰是不是比较好？嗯，就纹黎明好了。顾给少山下了药然后给少山纹身了。少山去把黎明改成了别的图案，威胁黎明如果再敢对他下药他就不客气了。  
想看少山有次和沧白发脾气，因为小事情不是大事。沧白也很奇怪，刚哄了一下有人叫少山少山就出去了。然后沧白仔细思考最近发生什么了，嗯，然后想到他好像昨天和一个护士妹子多说了几句话，正好少山就进来了？晚上少山回来跟沧白道歉，说他是心情不太好。沧白就盯着他看了一会，说让少山过来。少山过去以后沧白就把他按在床上了，然后稍微润滑了一下就进去了，少山就很抗拒，沧白就亲他然后动，说你是不是吃醋了。少山就脸红了。沧白说她长什么样我都没记住。谁也没有你好看。然后他就感到少山身体软下来了。沧白想，少山就像一个贝壳，而他终于破开了那坚硬的外壳，拿到了深藏的宝珠。  
喜欢纹身梗，沧白爱惜少山，给自己心口纹了一只鸾鸟。于是每次少山看到沧白就心软  
话说，纪录片说沧白开完会回周公馆，突然觉得沧白像是入赘的……  
好想看AU顾给少山下药MJ然后录像……想看顾对少山表白被拒绝，顾MJ少山还拍录像逼他离婚。反正我也追求不到你，那就先占有你。不过，如果少山床上让顾满足了，感觉生活里他就会很乖。顾：权利是男人最好的春药。现在我有了权利，只想要一个美貌的女人。你又不肯让我出去找女人，那你要我怎么办？少山：一本正经的胡说八道。

做的时候少山脱掉上衣，后背雪白的皮肤上血一样的红日。纹身的时候针下去刺出血珠，又被渗进去红色的颜料。背是微微抖的。TZ好像注意到了，又好像没有。有人对周少山说你又何必，他对你可有对101万分之一的好。周少山笑一笑，说我知道。他想起有一次做完，TZ抽着烟，烟灰长长的一截断下来，啪唧摔成一堆灰烬。周少山低头拿手巾擦掉桌上的痕迹，TZ喊他，他便抬头。TZ看着他的眼睛吐了口烟，说你周少山是没有心的。

审蓝屏时，有人想加上一条：迫害周少山。会计讽刺地笑了，说在座的各位，觉得自己对周少山问心无愧的请举手  
沧白：是我先动心的，是我主动的，是我自愿的

沧白应该是先动心了但深知这条情路不好走但还是义无反顾越陷越深？  
沧白别说对少山动手了，少山对他动手他都得问少山手疼不疼。  
就是，顾对少山说，我给你一个杀我的机会——你可以在床上杀了我。脑补了一下顾出门，让少山用JY瓶ZW在电话里做给他听。  
我觉得赵容这样精通艺术的人，应该可以把少山当作一件艺术品  
赵容：与其让艺术品被毁掉，不如让我占有  
维世说金山虽然花心，可是他说爱我啊，他会改的。少山说我也有过一个这样的追求者，风流倜傥，情事无数，他也说他会改，但我不信。维世你要慎重。


End file.
